


A nazi gets punched (do I need to say more)

by pan_and_ready_to_stan (vaindumbass)



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Punching, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Slurs, but he gets punched!, for using, okay looking back at this now (2021) this is definetely some... performative activism, there's a neo nazi, you know what? this could be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan
Summary: I discovered today is the anniversary of Hitler's death, and decided to celebrate it with a small drabble!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777213
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	A nazi gets punched (do I need to say more)

Sirius loved holding hands. There was just something about the fact that somebody was walking close to you, but decided to get even closer. It was a way of saying _I don’t want to lose you_ and _I want to be close to you_ (and, if you listened closely, _I love you) ._

He loved holding hands with Remus even more. Remus’ hands were always comfortable and warm, but almost never sweaty.

There was something about rubbing his thumb against the scar on the back of his hand that gave everything something so undeniably _Remus_ that it was sure to give Sirius a special kind of peace, not unlike settling in in front of the fireplace with some hot chocolate.

He smiled up at Remus under the streetlantern, still a bit shy because this (not exactly the handholding, but everything around it, the kisses and the I love you’s and the staring without looking away) was still a bit new.

The smile dropped of his face the second someone behind him coughed, and muttered “fags.”

Sirius whipped around faster than an arrow leaves his bow, because he’d fought for this relationship for a long time now, and he’d fought to just be accepted even longer and he was ready to do it again, 

The slur had come from a middle-aged man wearing a trenchcoat, but not just any trenchcoat. There was a swastika high on one of his sleeves.

Sirius could see himself falling over the edge, but he didn’t want to end up like Bellatrix, didn’t want to let his rage consume him, didn’t want- didn’t want Remus to see him like this.

Remus, however, had turned around too. “ _What_ did you just call us?”

His tone was low, and almost calm if you didn’t know any better. Sirius couldn’t help but grin a little at hearing it. This man was _fucked_.

He didn’t seem to catch the threat in Remus words, though. No, he even laughed. “I called you guys fags, you know, faggots? I could already see that you were stupid and repulsive, but I didn’t know you guys were deaf too.”

“Oh,” Remus said, getting a step closer, and the man should really have moved away ten minutes ago, “I’m not deaf, merely checking if it would be worth it to punch you.”

The soundthat followed was one of the most satisfying things Sirius had heard in all of his life. It was just a dull hit, not as loud as it would’ve been in a movie, but that only made it feel more real.

It was a beautiful punch too, right to the temple, but the gorgeous sight had to compete with the man sinking to the ground after just one hit.

And oh, forget all of that, those weren’t even close to the absolute _vision_ that Remus is when he smiles at him, seemingly calm but still with slightly wild eyes.

Sirius scrapes his throat. “Let’s not waste anymore time here, shall we? I know better ways we can spend the night.”

Sirius took the arm extended to him, and used it to get them into a secluded alleyway, where he kissed Remus breathless.


End file.
